dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shiplord13/DC Comics Hurt/Heal Game
This is not my idea, but I think it would be a fun game to play on the wiki. How to play Hurt/Heal Basically everyday you can hurt a character and heal one, but you can only say it once every 24 hours for example if you say hurt Aquaman, heal Batman. Aquaman will lose 1 HP and Batman will gain one. You may also double hurt one character or double heal one character, but that counts for your action of the day. Each character will start off with 10 HP. The last character alive wins. Let the games begin. Note: I am going with mostly New 52 characters Characters Alive Heroes *Wonder Woman - 33 *Flash (Barry) - 11 *Green Lantern (Hal) - 12 *Aquaman - 15 *Nightwing - 36 *Green Arrow - 12 *Supergirl - 8 *Kid Flash (Bart) - 9 *Flash (Wally) - 14 *Shazam - 4 *Starfire - 12 *Zatanna - 20 *Martian Manhunter - 11 *Flash (Jay) - 11 *Green Lantern (Alan) - 11 *Batgirl (Barbara) - 12 *Huntress (Helena Wayne) - 15 *Swamp-Thing - 10 *Wonder Girl (Cassandra) - 14 *Animal Man - 10 *Deadman - 10 *Johan Hex - 7 Villains *Lex Luthor - 27 *Black Adam - 11 *Darkseid - 10 *Doomsday - 8 *Circe - 5 *Deathstroke - 12 *Reverse-Flash - 6 *Ra’s al Ghul - 9 *Solomon Grundy - 10 *Captain Cold - 10 *Mirror Master - 8 *Heat Wave - 10 *Gorilla Grodd - 10 *Bizzaro - 8 *Felix Faust - 9 *Giganta - 11 *Riddler - 9 *Black Manta - 5 *Doctor Sivana - 9 *Scarecrow - 12 *Brainiac - 9 *Harley Quinn - 11 Characters Dead *Red Hood 4/12-4/16: He died doing what he did best... getting repeatedly hit with a crowbar. *Red Lantern (Guy) 4/12-4/20: One Punch! One Punch! *Hawkman 4/12-4/22: Hawkman Down! *Bane 4/12-4/26: Bane had permission to die. *Batman (Thomas Wayne) 4/12-4/30: Joe Chill's Revenge *James Gordon Jr. 4/12-5/1: The Apple apparently does fall far from the tree. *Batman 4/12-5/6: Alfred has to bury another Wayne. *Penguin 4/12-5/7: Grabbed the wrong umbrella. *Joker 4/12-5/8: It really was a Killer Joke. *Atrocitus 4/12-5/9: U Mad Bro? *Arsenal 4/12-5/13: Took an arrow to knee... *John Constantine 4/12-5/14: Now he is a real Hellblazer. *Superman 4/12-5/17: Batman mailed him some Kryptonite before he died. *General Zod 4/12-5/19: "SNAP" *Red Robin 4/12-5/20: Batman Beyond: Return of Joker joke. *Sinestro 4/12-5/21: No White Lantern Ring for Him. *Power Girl 4/12-5/23: Severe Broken Back. *Maxwell Lord 4/12-5/23: More than a nosebleed. *Ocean Master 4/12-5/26: "Now Who's the joke?" - Aquaman *Cyborg 4/12-5/27: Blue-Screen of Death *Vandal Savage 4/12-5/29: Hit by another meteor... was not as luck as the first time. *Deadshot 4/12-5/29: Shot Dead *Superboy 4/12-5/30: Finally follows in the path of Superman *Anton Arcane 4/12-6/1: The Black "rotted" away *Green Lantern 4/12-6/1: Death to Life *Weather Wizard 4/12-6/4: Best & Worst Best 1st: Nightwing 2nd: Wonder Woman 3rd: Lex Luthor Worst 1st: Progress 54 Achievements *'First Blood': Unlocked for Killing the First Character *'Batman Doesn't Always Win': Unlocked for Killing Batman Category:Blog posts